I'm Blue
by Miasen
Summary: A oneshot about Beast. Beast hears a new song on the radio,and finds it strangely appealing. Wolverine, however, does not. Rated T because of one swear word. Don't like swearing just close your eyes when you come to it.


Title: I'm Blue

Author: Mia aka Miasen

Rating: K+

Spoilers: None

Disclaimer: I don't own Beast, Wolverine or the song I'm Blue by Eiffel 65.

A/N: The words in italic are the sound of the radio.

I'm Blue

Hank McCoy woke instantly as his alarm clock started howling. He turned it off, rose from bed and headed for the middle of the room. One agile jump and he was hanging from a pole he had fastened to the roof. One more smooth movement and he was hanging from his feet. Morning exercise; the best way to wash away any remnants of sleep.

When he finished his exercise ten minutes later he gently dropped back to the floor and headed for the bathroom. Having fur and trying to keep a well-groomed appearance were no easy task. Getting all that fur to lie like he wanted it meant spending quite some time with a brush and of course cleaning the drains for massive blue fur balls frequently.

Like all mornings the first thing he did when he stepped into the bathroom was to turn on the radio that stood on the bathroom shelf. The tune hit him like an express train. He quickly tuned in on another station. He didn't get that new-fashioned music where they screamed more than they sung. It was nothing more than noise.

The next station played some kind of country song. It just didn't do it for him. What was wrong with the good old classics?

He kept on searching through the stations till he finally came upon something worth listening to; the news.

It was the usual. Robberies, riots, trouble. But nothing all too serious. It was always a relief. There was too much trouble in the world.

As soon as the news ended a voice came on. Hank couldn't understand how someone could be so cheery so early in the morning.

"_And next we are going to play a tune recommended by Lisa Marie in Kansas. It was quite popular some years back, and will hopefully bring back some good old memories_."

Hank fetched his brush and started to fix his fur.

"_Yo listen up, here's the story about a little guy that lives in a blue world, and all day and all night and everything he sees is just blue like him_…"

The lyrics caught Hank's attention at once. A blue man? Now, this was getting interesting. He stopped brushing and just listened to the song. He hadn't heard it before, he was sure of that, and it really wasn't a very good song, but still. The lyrics were kinda funny, especially when you actually _were_ a blue man.

"_I'm blue…_"

"Well, you are not the only one," Hank commented dryly to the radio"

"…_dabadee dabadie dabadee dabadie dabadee dabadie dabadee dabadie_."

The song just droned on and on, but for some strange reason Hank just couldn't help but to hum along. Songs like this was scary that way.

"I _have a blue house with a blue window. Blue is the colour of all that I wear_." Hank looked down at himself and the pale blue pyjama pants he wore.

"Well, that was one out of two at least." He couldn't help it and chuckled a little.

"…_dabadee dabadie dabadee dabadie dabadee dabadie._" The song faded out and was replaced by a commercial. Hank turned it off and started to brush his fur again.

When he was finished Hank pulled on some clothes and walked out of his room towards the kitchen.

The only one there was Logan. He was sitting at the table drinking one of his usual beers.

"Hi Furball." Logan saluted him with his open beer bottle.

"Hi there Logan. Isn't it a bit early to be drinking that?" Hank nodded towards the bottle.

"It's never too early to be drinking a beer bub" Logan smiled and took a big sip of the beer. With a small sigh Hank turned around and opened the fridge, pulling out a juice carton.

"I'll just stick with my juice thank you very much."

"Suit yourself." Logan went back to his beer. Hank started to make himself a sandwich. The song he had heard earlier kept on playing in his head, and without even noticing it he started to hum it.

"What the hell are you humming Furball?"

"Excuse me Logan?" Hank turned around towards Logan again. He was sitting on the kitchen chair, but had perched it on its two hind legs, keeping it in perfect balance.

"That bloody song you are humming? What is it? Or better yet, can you stop?" Hank shook his head and turned back to his sandwich. He tried not to hum anymore, but was finding it surprisingly difficult, and before he knew it he weren't only humming, but singing out the words as well.

"Blue are the people here that walk around. Blue like my corvette it's sitting outside." He was only mumbling the words, but after all, Logan had exceptional hearing.

"If you haven't noticed, you are the only blue fellow around, and you don't have no Corvette. So shut it."

"Now, don't get so aggressive now Logan." Hank was starting to get amused. The look on Logan's face as he started singing once again was priceless, and he sung just a bit higher.

"Would you just shut up with that stupid song?!?" Logan dropped the chair back on all four legs and rose so quickly it almost toppled over. Hank tried his best to keep a straight face, but Logan was making it exceptionally hard.

"Logan, why should you care what I sing?" Hank put down his butter knife and leaned towards the kitchen counter. He crossed his hands in front of his chest.

"Because it's fucking annoying when I have to listen to it! Why do you sing it anyways?" Hank couldn't help but to smile now as he saw Logan almost sneer. Talk about being grumpy in the morning. He begged to be teased.

"Because… I'm blue dabadee…"

"ARGH!"

* * *

A/N: My friend Liave Ekeli and I came up with this idea. The song and Beast just fitted together so perfectly! XD! Please tell me what you think... We are so curious to whether it is more people than us that thought the idea of Beast and that song were hilarious! 


End file.
